Anastasia
by Beautiful-Monster99
Summary: Instead of having one daughter, King Stefan had two; Aurora and Anastasia. When Maleficent bestowed the curse on the two, she also gave Ana a special curse. A curse to make her look like a monster, simply because the girl looked so similar to her father. All through Ana's life she was called a monster, and now, she's starting to believe it. Can a stranger named Diaval change that?


**STORY: **

**Maleficent: _To Be_ _Free_**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Instead of having one, King Stefan had two daughters; Aurora and Kyra. On the day of his daughters** **christening, an old and un-welcomed friend, a fairy, comes to bestow a gift on the infants. Kyra, resembling her father so, is cursed by the fairy, a curse that turns her hair and eyes pink and tiny grey horns to sprout from her head; a monster, never to find true love. Will that change when she meets a certain raven man?**

 **A/N: **

**_Hiya!_**

 ** _Welp, this story is finally back! Sorry it took so long ^^;_**

 ** _Just saying, do to some, um, *ahem* "family issues", I am now living with my grandparents..._**

 ** _Who I am not exactly fond of..._**

 ** _They don't have internet at their house._**

 ** _Or,_ my _house now, and I can only go to my mom's every other weekend so..._**

 ** _updating is kinda hard now..._**

 ** _but, I will try my best to not fail you! Please, bare with me!_**

 ** _P.S. I changed the name of my oc. I really like this name, but I would like to know what you think!_**

 ** _Any and all comments welcome!_**

 ** _H_** ** _ope you all enjoy~_**

* * *

Early morning mist rolled lazily across the land, making the warm morning a little cooler. The sun peeked over the horizon, sending bright sun rays down onto large towering mountains and dark green forest as it shone in the cloudless blue sky. Although it was still early morning, you could already tell it was going to be a beautiful day. For animals and humans alike.

Surrounded by large, green trees, standing tall on top of a large mountain, stood a glorious castle. And inside, protected by the castle's large stone walls, lay a village that always seemed to be filled with bussling people. But, there are no citizens roaming the streets today. There is no baker in his shop selling sweet bread. No markets opened selling freshly picked fruits. No woman selling her beautiful home-grown flowers. Not even children playing games in the warm sun.

No, not today. For today is a special day, a day of celebration. Today the villagers gather inside the castle walls, chattering excitedly along the way. Their queen had given birth not two nights ago, and to two little girls at that! To celebrate the birth of the daughters, the king and queen decided to hold a christening, where all the towns people could rejoice the new additions to the royal family.

And rejoice they did.

The royal cooks cooked their finest foods for the happy people to feast on. The maids decorated the halls with hundreds of beautiful flowers picked straight from the queen's garden. The children of the common folk stared wide-eyed in wonder at how big the castle was, their mischievous minds thinking of all the wonderful hiding places this place held for their games. It was going to be a fine day indeed.

Upon the two golden thrones with smooth red velvet cushions, a man and woman with bright, beaming smiles sat. The king and queen themselves. The king had on his brand new never-before-worn fur robes, made from large timber wolves that prowled the nearby forest. With his dark brown hair cut with no out-of-place strand, and beard shaved to show his smooth and strong jawline, he was groomed to perfection. The strong king's name is Stefan.

To King Stefa's left sat a beautiful woman. The woman wore her best robes; gray to match her husband and lined with the white fur of a hare; her silky golden hair braided loosely, letting perfectly curled strands to fall gently upon her shoulders. And although she looked on kindly at her subjects, her eyes held a tiredness; the aftermath of the long and hard child birth she endured. This graceful queen's name is Leah. And to top off the look of the happy couple are the jewel encrusted crowns they ware proudly atop their heads.

Laying not too far away from the king and queen, sat two cribs. Inside the cribs lay the tiny new born princesses. The first daughter smiled brightly at any towns person who came in her line of vision. Her soft baby blond hair, big blue eyes and dimples could make anyone fawn over her. This little princess, who already symbols her mother in many ways, is named Aurora.

The second simply starred quizzically at the people. Her dark brown hair, brown doe eyes and rosy cheeks made her curiosity even more adorable to whoever gazed upon her. This little girl, who's looks resembled more of her father, is named Anastasia.

The children lay in their separate cribs side by side, their loving parents looking on happily as the towns people came to adore and bestow gifts for the children. Even creatures of magic.

Through the large towering doors and above the heads of the people flew in three little pixies. The three fluttered and whispered excitedly to each other about the babies. Everyone looked up at them in awe. All except the king. King Stefan stiffened upon seeing the tiny magic people, worried that they meant ill-will towards his family.

He had the right to worry like this. To worry about _any_ magical creature that crossed is path. For the king had done something. Something he was not especially proud of. Something horrible.

He betrayed a friend.

If you travel beyond the castle boundaries and past the dence forest surrounding it, you will find another forest. This forest is not like any other you will ever come accost. You could tell simply by looking at it that it was different. This forest grew significantly darker in color and the tree trunks thicker and larger than the opposite forest, an obvious sign of healthier plants.

When the rest of the world is wrapped in a blanket of snow and Jack Frost has gripped the earth in his icy grasp, not a speck of the cold powder blows past the trees of this great forest. When the sky pours it's rain down onto the earth, drowning the world below, the strange place stays sunny.

You might find this strange, but this is normal for anyone who has lived in the kingdom long enough, for they know the reason. This strange forest is called Moors. Its inhabitants? Any magical creature you can dream up of and more. This is where Stefan first met his friend. His friend was a fairy; one of the last of her kind. For the first few years of their friendship, Stefan told her many things of the human world; many beautiful things. Her favorite being about a strange feeling called 'love'.

The words he spoke to her about all the wonderful things were once true, but living with man had given the young Stefan a sickness, one all man posses: greed. His words to the fairy soon became filled with lies, lies, and more lies. He would tell her only things she wanted to hear, things to make her love for him grow. And on the night of her sixteenth birthday, he gave her the greatest lie of all: true love's first kiss.

By the end of that night his heart was filled with regret. How could he do this to his only friend? Filling such an innocent creature's head full of lies and slowly charing away the trust they had? So, to save the fairy from himself, he left for the far kingdom, never to return.

But Stefan's plan did not last long. Man's greed grew strong in him and he jumped without hesitance at the first chance he was given to become king. He returned to the nieve fairy and stole her wings, betraying her love and trust all for a crown and a bride.

Although it has been many months, almost a year, since that faithful night, he still worried the creatures of Moors would uprise and attack with vengeance. Seeing these pixies on the day of his daughters christening did nothing to calm his worries. Queen Leah noticed the wary look her king gave the small creatures. She reached over and grabbed her husband's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Do not worry, my darling," she said, "These pixies bare no ill-will. They wish to bestow a gift on our daughters. They mean peace." Stefan looked warily at his wife. A pixie took the momentary silence to speak.

The brunette in pink said with a smile, "I am Knotgrass."

"I'm Thistlewit!" chirped the blond in green.

"And I'm Flittle," the brown haired pixie in blue spoke up.

"We have come with gifts, but our gifts aren't just any old gifts. They're magic!" Thistlewit fluttered with joy.

"And we're very good with children~" Knotgrass gave a small smile. Both the calming voice of his wife and harmless looking pixies calmed Stefan and he gave a short nod to the magic trio.

Overfilled with joy, the pixies instantly rushed towards the two babies, arguing and pushing each other along the way. Knotgrass sent a glare at her sisters, who both glared back at her, but still moved aside for the older pixie.

Satisfied by her victory, Knotgrass brushed invisible dust from her pink flower dress and cleared her throat. "Princess Aurora and Princess Anastasia," she started with a smile, "my gift for you shall be the gift of beauty and grace." From Knotgrass's tiny hands, the smallest pink peddles of a flower seemed to appear out of nowhere and slowly descended towards the babies. When the peddles touched the soft skin of the two, the flower pieces turned to small puffs of shimmering pink dust, resulting in the girls to giggle.

An inpatient Flittle suddenly grabbed the pink pixie's elbow and pulled her back and took her place over the newborns. Knotgrass scowled and crossed her arms but did nothing more.

"Tiny princess," Flittle began, "you both shall have the gift of song! Anyone and anything that hears you will not be able to resist your enchanting music! This is my gift to you!" Tiny blue butterflies popped from thin air around the babies, leaving tiny little butterfly kisses on their cheeks.

"Oh! My turn, my turn!" Thistlewit practically jumped up and down in the air from excitement. The blue pixie reluctantly moved over for the green one, who was spinning in happy circles. When she finally stopped and hovered over the two curious little humans, she giggled bubbly. "Sweet babies," she started and blew on the palm of her hand, sending tiny seeds of a wishing flower sailing through the air, "My gift is that you-"

 _ **BANG!**_

The small green pixie was interrupted by the large doors of the castle suddenly being forced open and the started shouts of the people. The townspeople stared wide-eyed. They were in shock. It took at least five of the Royal Guard's strongest men to hall the massive doors open. Now, it was forced open by what seemed was only a strong gust of wind.

But, that was impossible! How could that be? Everyone looked at the entrance, trying to catch a glimpse of the person, or, _thing_ , responsible for the loud interruption.

The people gasped. The Royal Family lost their smiles.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack._

The small clicking sounds echoed through the dead-silent room, bouncing off the walls and sending chills shooting through the spines of humans and pixies alike. It seemed the sounds of the woman's heels and staff were unnatural to the silent building, making the whole situation seem unearthly.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack._

The room was so quiet that the clicking of the woman's shoes seemed louder than what they really were.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack._

The sounds grew louder and louder until it felt as though if the sound continued the heads of the people would explode.

 _Click-clack. Click-clack-_

She stopped. The mysterious woman stood at the bottom of the stairs, below the King and Queen. She stared confidently with piercing green eyes at the royal parents, her pale face seemed to glow in the dark lighting. Her pitch black dress clung to her perfectly sculpted body. She looks as though she was a beautiful temptress, a siren on land. She very well could have mesmerize many men with her beauty if not for the two sharp, curvy horns that are wrapped tightly along with her hair in shiny black leather.

She looked around the room, taking in her new surroundings with fire in her eyes and her plump red lips upturned in a smug smirk. "Well, well," her voice practically dripped with sinister playfulness. She then turned her gaze to the king and queen, her eyes lingering on Stefan. The king, finally free from the shock of the woman's sudden intrusion, sends an icy glare that would send even a soldier cowering.

The woman in black chuckled a chuckle that seemed to make the atmosphere grow colder. Suddenly, a large bird black as coal cawed loudly and swooped over the heads of the cowering people, causing a few to jump and shout in surprise. The raven landed on the woman's staff and eyed his surroundings with beady black eyes.

The woman does an uninterested sweep of the room, eyeing the decorations and guest, who cower under her gaze. She hums with disinterests. "What a... _Glittering assemblage_ , King Stefan," she said as she lightly stroked the birds back. Her voice was beautifully haunting, echoing through the corridors and sending chills through the spines of the terrified humans and pixies. Knotgrass grabbed her sisters' hands and they protectively hovered in front of the infants, desperately trying to shield them from the surprise guest's searching eyes.

" _Maleficent_." The elegant fairy couldn't completely keep her smirk from showing. The way Stefan voiced her name, the way his voice was filled with complete and utter poisoned hatred, but at the same time worried and fearful, it was simply _thrilling!_

Maleficent began to pace nonchalantly, getting to-close-for-comfort to the cribs. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and-" she chuckles darkly and her bird 'caw's, "How _quaint."_ She smirks at her pet before turning back to face the king. Her eyes suddenly flashed angrily, but it was gone as soon as it had arrived. Only the king would have been able to catch the glint, for the hatred was meant for only him. Then, she continued, "I must say I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You're not welcome here." The king's voice was low and stern, almost a whisper. But, she could hear him. She could hear him as clear as day.

"Oh." Her eyes dropped to the floor and she suddenly looked downcast. Stefan was startled by the sudden change in mood, but his surprise was short lived when the fairy chuckled. Her chuckle turned into a sort of cackling, almost as though she herself was a bird.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped. "What an awkward situation," she trailed off, her laughter dying off. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight… Well, I best be on my way then~"

The queen, who had been silently watching from her throne beside the king, jumped to her feet. "You're not offended?" she unintentionally shouted. She looked around at all the prying eyes now focused on her and realized what she had done. She blushed in embarrassment at her unqueen-ly outburst and quickly muttered, "your Excellency?" so as not to infuriate Maleficent any further.

Maleficent saw the fear in the queen's eyes and smirked. "Why, no." The queen does a quick nod and sits back into her seat. "And to show that I bear no ill-will," the fairy continues, "I too, shall bestow a gift upon the children."

"You will not touch our daughters!" the king bellows and jumps to his feet, hand already on the hilt of his sword. The queen also stood, but looked wearily from her husband to the woman, not exactly sure what she should do.

"No, I will not," Maleficent snapped back. "I only wish to look upon them for a moment, if that is alright with you, _King_ Stefan," without waiting for his consent, she whips around and stride towards the infants.

"Y-you will stay away from them!" Knotgrass states, trying not to let her fear show.

"Yes! Stay away!" Thistlewit says confidently. With a flick of her wrist, the three pixies are sent flying into a chest at the other end of the room, Maleficent not giving them a second look. Now, without any distractions, she looked upon the children. She hummed, unimpressed. She turned her attention back to the royal parents, a bright green fog seemingly coming from thin air slowly crawling and wrapping itself around her, giving her a phantom look. She raised her hands and green lightning crackled from her hands; the people screamed in shock.

"Listen well, all of you," her voice thundered through the room, freezing the terrified people with fear. "The princesses _shall_ grow in grace, and in beauty," she pauses. She scans the room, meaning to strike even more fear within the people. Then, something catches her eye and she smirks, an evil idea blooming. "But, before the suns sets on their sixteenth birthday, they shall prick their finger and the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like _death_! A death in which they will _never_ awaken," her eyes, now glowing an ominous green, never left the king's brown ones, her hate evident to everyone.

King Stefan jumped from his seat and shouted, "no! No Maleficent, _please_!" the kings voice full of desperation. "I beg of you. _Please_!"

"Heh, you _beg_? Hm... I like you begging. Do it again," she said. Stefan paused. _He_? The _king_? Beg a _fairy_? He looked to his people, all looking back in terror at what their king's choice would be. Would he kneel to this magic _monster_? Would he, the powerful king of the _entire kingdom_ , beg to a _woman_?

Ever so slowly and reluctantly, he dropped to his knees. If it was for his daughters, yes, he would.

"I... I beg of you. I beg of you, Maleficent."

Maleficent smiled pleasantly at her victory. She now had power over the 'mighty' King Stefan. "Alright. The princesses _can_ be awoken from their sleep. But only from... _true love's kiss._ This spell is binding; no power on Earth can change it!" she spat the words out as though they were poisonous. Stefan took them as though they were.

After the shock, he jumped up from the ground. "No!" Then, the entire castle was filled with chaos. The people screamed and pushed each other to try and get away from the witch, the king and queen hollered at her, and the babies began to bawl. Maleficent ignored all this, except for the crying infants. Their cries echoed almost painfully in her ears. She turned her angry gaze to them and glared angrily.

The baby on the right, the one with brown eyes, she wasn't crying like her sister. Maleficent starred down at her and she starred right back, her big brown eyes full of a strange curiosity. Maleficent growled.

Suddenly overcome with even more rage the neon fog and occasional flash of lightning grew around her. She flicked her handover the crib and with a strong gust of wind and a black swirling dress, she vanished. The people were in shock. They stared at the spot the fairy was standing merely seconds ago, the fog being the only sign she was there at all.

The king, however, was not in shock. He was outraged. Infuriated.

How dare she?

How _dare_ she?!

The king then exploded and began barking orders at his men while the queen shot to her daughters' cradles.

Then, above the ongoing murmuring of people, louder than the clanking of medal armor and hurried shouts of soldiers, echoing over all the chaos, was an ear-piercing shriek. One that silenced the entire room. Everyone froze and looked at the source of the now sobbing sounds.

It was the queen.

Stefan felt as though his heart had jumped into his throat. What _more_ had that monster done to his precious daughters? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He felt as though his legs were made of lead, but he forced himself to go and aid his wife. The queen sobbed, cradling a squirming and whimpering bundle. Stefan glanced down at the crib and saw the blonde hair of Aurora, and knew his wife was holding Anastasia. Slowly, he raised a hand and lay it on the woman's shoulder, the soft sobs of his wife making him hesitant. With his free hand, he sat it on her arm and gently pushed it down, allowing him to see his daughter.

He gasped and took an unintentional step back and withdrew his hand, his eyes wide in horror.

The queen cried louder.

Instead of the matching brown hair like her father, her hair was bright... Pink.

And, on the side of her head, were little grey nubs... Horns...

The tiny girl hiccupped a sob then blinked open her eyes. Peeking out through long eyelashes was a deep pink, almost red, colored eyes.

He couldn't believe it.

The mighty King Stefan's daughters, who had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his past and are completely _innocent_ , are now doomed for eternal sleep and one now looks like... Like a..

 _Like a monster._

He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe that someone could ever be filled with as much white-hot hatred as he was suddenly struck with.

His wife and daughters sobbed, mourning over the tragic life the girls would surely live. He hugged the queen closely, anger and hatred grow more and more through him.

 _'Maleficent,'_ he growled to himself. ' _You will pay for this, even if it takes my dying breath to do so. I swear it.'_


End file.
